Story:Kings of Strife/Crono
Singun Crono Silverius is one of the 3 main protagonists of Kings of Strife. After a life of constant bloodshed and a campaign in the Inusian military, he fled after fighting in the Nneonian Civil War and took up mercenary work. Unwittingly he begins to work for the Serpent Society and steals the Crystal of Wind; after almost being betrayed, he goes out on the lam and finds himself fighting against all of the world. Profile Personality Crono starts out as a practical and focused young man who is outwardly stoic and aloof to others. He makes it a point amongst himself to push away others who could become his friends, not even giving himself a chance to get close to many people. Although he comes off as being harsh and uncaring with this attitude, in truth he is quite caring and finds it difficult to ignore others. In his mind, however, this is the worst thing he can do to someone. Events in his past have caused Crono to connect himself with inevitable disaster that plagues anyone close to him. The death of his family and all those he knew definitely helped form this opinion for him, and so he acts like he does in order to protect others from himself. But he still can't completely suppress his caring instincts (as can be seen when he rescues one Maria Zorphan). This is a part of himself that he despises and one that he actively tries to change, with little results. Even without his facade, Crono does not makes friends easily and generally shows an outward personality of selfishness and impatience. He hates to rely on others and shows this even when fighting, in which he is quite independent and self-sufficient. He is loyal only to money and only when it pays off for him, and will try his hardest not to interfere with matters not his own (however, as earlier discussed, this doesn't usually work out too well). Worth noting is Crono's powerful greed for money; most of his early choices are justified (to him) solely because of their payoff. In addition, he lived most of his adult/adolescent life as a mercenary who fought and acted for money - surely there were other salary options for one with his skills, but his denture in the position shines a light on just how he relies on making his constant supply of gold. Appearance Silverius is a relatively tall young man with a lean build. He has short, jet black hair with two sets of bangs that frame his face, and another, shorter set that falls down towards his nose. Crono has dark brown eyes that tend to blend in with his hair, and a somewhat tan complexion. His face is usually formed into a nonchalant, aloof expression, and his eyes are almost always half-closed, giving off an air of no concerns or even drowsiness. At first Silverius wears a basic outfit of grey pants, a sleeveless navy blue shirt, a black jacket, and black boots. Notably, he wears bandages over his right arm, which is covered with scars acquired when he killed his father. After savage damage in Arc 3, he wears a similar outfit in all black and grey, with a longer jacket, and he stops wearing the arm bandages. After being freed in Arc 6, he wears a ravaged outfit of tight black pants and a sleeveless black shirt, along with a long dark green Ouroboros cloak. File:Crono EX.png|Tyrant's Ascension When he is subject to strong usage of the Tyrant abilities granted to him by the Wind Crystal, Silverius' eyes both turn golden, and at its most advanced, he grows translucent silver skeletal wings. Notably this quickly annihilates his body; his flesh starts to flay naturally after abuse of this form, and his hair grows white and starts to fall out. Abilities Silverius is a somewhat strong individual who takes advantage of his above-average speed and agility to ravage his foes while dodging or parrying their attacks. His specialty in battle stems from his dexterity and agility, and the extended range of his gunblade, named "Slaughter". It is capable of shooting rifle rounds from a distance as well as performing the basic functions of a sword. Most of his fighting style revolves around shooting enemies from far or mid-range. This allows him to weaken or even finish off enemies before getting up close and personal and defeating them swiftly with the blade. When facing a crowd, Crono switches between shooting multiple foes and attacking those close to him. He usually doesn't stop moving in a fight until he is the victor, always rocking or dodging or moving to vantage points to outpace his foes and avoid injury. After spending a large amount of time with the Crystal of Wind, he gains access to the Eye of the Tyrant in his left eye, along with very powerful wind-based abilities. Although initially the Crystal grants him the normal regenerative abilities and enhanced reflexes, eventually it begins to overpower his body's magical limitations and gifts him with extreme strength and speed at the cost of his life energy. His body soon begins to genetically advance (eventually leading him to growing skeletal wings and quick hair growth) while at the same time it degrades from the over-reliance on this unnatural and unprecedented power (which makes his hair turn white and his skin grow pale). *Eyes of the Tyrant: Like anyone that is exposed to a Crystal for a prolonged amount of time, Silverius gains the prestigious Eye of the Tyrant in one of his eyes (the left). The variant eye color lends with it extremely boosted reflexes and mind power, to the extent that users can actually predict incoming movements with enough focus and react accordingly in blinding speed. However, after thousands of years detached from magic and the Crystals, humanity has grown unused to these effects and the Eye of the Tyrant, along with any abilities it may yield, will indefinitely destroy the common human body physically and mentally, and this is no different for Silverius. *Tempest Blade: The most basic attack Silverius resorts to when using his Tyrant powers, sometimes in lieu of using an actual weapon. By forcing winds to revolve in a small area at extremely high speeds, he can create a solid blade-like manifestation that has high destructive capabilities. Usually used around his arm in order to use as a sword, hence the name, but begins to cut up his own skin after extended use. First used in Chapter 34. *Tempest Arisal: An upgraded version of Tempest Blade that utilizes much larger wind blades on both arms to deal massive damage. This variant is very hard to control and will almost certainly destroy the skin of the controlling arms. Silverius rarely uses this, mostly when he is under the negative influence of his Tyrant abilities and when his body is under full corruption. *Storm Guard: Another of Silverius' most prolific techniques. By summoning high-speed winds around his body in a small radius, like a tornado around himself, he can block most attacks and deflect others. With increased power, the defense can harm those who come in contact with it, and even expand into a large tornado that can lash out and attack while still defending. After extended use, it can harm Silverius' body quite horribly. First used in Chapter 34. *Hyper Velocity: A form of extreme movement that is activated by manipulating wind to push Silverius forward or backward. Can be used to traverse large distances in a very short amount of time, but is difficult to master and subject to the variability of weather in high altitudes. Surprisingly taxing. First used in Chapter 38. The following sections contain non-canon information. It does not necessarily happen or is referenced to in "Kings of Strife". Other Appearances ''Dissidia Calamitas Infinita'' :More: DCI Article Ragnarok and Eris, two ancient warriors tricked by the gods to be locked in an endless cycle of war on a dead planet, have summoned various heroes and villains to their doomed world in order to wage their conflict for them. Crono is the main hero chosen from Kings of Strife, alongside Maria and Vik and opposing Gin and Vainia. During the conflict, Crono attempts to protect Maria and work together with his comrades to find a way back to his own world, but comes in contact with Gin and the two become fierce rivals. Eventually, Crono is defeated, and disappears from the cycle. When he is reborn at the beginning of the next conflict, Gin and Maria are gone, and he is left solemnly alone. For the final cycle, all other allies from Kings of Strife have vanished, and Crono is once again left alone with Gin Taoris. Now Gin is even more obsessed with him than before, but Crono has learned his lesson and elusively dodges the man's pursuits until he can confront another antagonist and retrieve his Wind Crystal. Gin does manage to steal it from Crono and await him at the end of his journey, but thanks to encouragement from his friends and his will to avenge his fallen or missing comrades, Crono realizes his true strength and defeats Gin without relying on the power of the Crystal. Non-canon information has ended. The following sections are completely canon with "Kings of Strife". Music *''Main Theme: Forever, Revolution - originally Lenient Death *''World Map Theme: Boundless Strife - originally Boundless Ocean Remix :*''Dungeon Theme: Illuminated Paths - originally A Light Illuminating the Depths *''Normal Battle: Crono - Wealth's Champion - originally Rockn' Rocks *''Boss Battle: Crono - Rattle Uplift - originally Silver Will ZANMAI Ver. :*''Final Boss Battle: Innovation's Reckoning - originally Arrival Existence